Zach Nichols
Gameplay Battle of the Seasons Bio: Everything has turned upside down since the last time we saw Team San Diego. Blonde bombshell Ashley and muscle jock Zach were inseparable lovers during their season, but after a sour breakup, Zach confesses, "Ashley ripped my heart out, put it in a blender and served it to me for breakfast." But how will Ashley react when Zach hooks up with another girl in the house? Hothead Frank enters the game hell-bent on leading his team, but Zach has other ideas. These two alpha males hated each other during their season, but arrive at Battle of the Seasons hoping to change that, as Frank admits, "The thing that means the most to me is being able to cross the finish line with Zach. I wouldn't want to cross the finish line with anybody else." Frank and Zach may be friends for now, but will the pressures of the game reignite their past hatred? Rounding out the team is Sam, the least athletic and most politically inept teammate, who is out to prove to her team that she is a worthy asset. Will San Diego be able to start fresh and compete with a clean slate? Or will their toxic past rise up and destroy their chances of winning? Money Won: $62,500 Rivals II Bio: The male team that poses the biggest physical threat... is also the one fraught with the most bad blood. Zach and Trey hate each other and neither is afraid to express it. Zach seethes, "Trey is your typical douchebag. He's the friend no one likes. He's truly a disgusting human being and now I gotta carry Mighty Mouse to a final." Their feud has even spread to social media, where Zach assailed Trey's character in interviews and on Twitter. As Trey explains, "At first those things kind of bothered me and then I realized Zach is just a really insecure bitch. He wants everything to go his way because he's the biggest dude in the house." While Zach's size and strength are undeniable, he has a sensitive core that may cloud his judgment. For Trey, though, this Challenge is about redemption. After a disappointing debut last season, this Baltimore boy yearns to make a name for himself and finally impress his peers with his athletic ability. Will Zach love winning more than he hates Trey? Or will this toxic pair self-destruct? Money Won: $500 Note: Zach and Trey finished the "Breaking on Through" Jungle before Leroy and Ty, but were disqualified for failing to alternate breaking through each floor. Prior to the elimination round, T.J. stated in the rules that each partner was required to alternate breaking through floors; however, Zach broke through the first two floors. Free Agents Bio: After a winning rookie year in Battle of the Seasons, Zach made an unexpected exit from Rivals II when he was disqualified in the elimination round less than halfway through the game. Zach recalls, “Obviously I embarrassed myself last time. So, I’d like to redeem myself in that sense. I’m just in a much better place, mentally and physically.” At 6’3” and 240 pounds, Zach is the biggest guy in the house and a threat to win any challenge, but his quick temper and sharp tongue have proven to be a serious liability. Will a kinder, gentler giant emerge? Or will old patterns repeat themselves? Money Won: $15,000 Battle of the Exes II Bio: Zach fell hard and fast for Jonna’s baby blues on Battle of the Seasons. The two continued their romance after the show, when Zach relocated to Los Angeles to be with Jonna. However, Zach quickly realized it wasn’t a good match and abandoned Jonna without looking back. For years, Jonna and Zach tiptoed around a tattered past without ever speaking a word. Zach explains, “I’ve wanted nothing to do with her since we broke up. She’s got some animosity towards me, so we’ve got to settle that right away if we plan on doing anything in this Challenge.” A wistful Jonna seeks closure from Zach for her broken heart and Jonna admits, “Because of how our relationship ended, I’m not sure if I’m going to be able to trust Zach this time around. And trust is one of the most important things for partners in this game.” Will Zach and Jonna finally break the ice and slide into a Final? Or will old wounds send them into dark, tumultuous waters? Invasion of the Champions Bio: Last time we heard from gargantuan Zach, he was making waves in the Rivals III Challenge house, and he wasn’t even there! Zach shattered the heart of beloved Challenge cutie, Jenna, ending their longstanding relationship. Now that the two may be reunited, Zach asserts he isn’t here to rekindle an old flame, “I’m not good at being in a relationship, I’ve tried and failed, but I’d like to win another Challenge because I am a champion, and I want to prove that it wasn’t just a fluke.” Because he is a trainer and gym manager, Zach is a force to be reckoned with on the playing field, and people should watch out when this competitor brings his A-game. Note: Zach invaded the competition prior to the "Knockout" challenge as part of a season twist. Vendettas Bio: Unfiltered and unafraid, Zach is amped to get a chance at another Challenge championship. He's known for dominating competitors but has had his fair share of blunders (including a devastating third place finish on Free Agents). The Battle of the Seasons winner is often found politicking with Bananas but always seems to be left at the starting line when plans change and deals are made. Will Zach be able to power through the competition? Or will he be left in the dust with no chance of making it to the top? Eliminations Battle of the Seasons Rivals II Free Agents Battle of the Exes II Invasion of the Champions Spin-off Gameplay Champs vs. Stars Bios: Standing at 6 feet 3 inches, Zach Nichols is a fierce presence on The Challenge field and already considers himself a pro-athlete after his college football career. Although Nichols didn’t pursue his dreams of becoming an NFL star, he still devotes all of his time and energy to fitness, enough so that he earned his Champ title on Battle of the Seasons. In the past, Nichols’ tumultuous relationship with fellow cast member Jenna Compono has brought drama on every season they’ve done together. Will their relationship flourish? Or will it distract him from taking down the Stars? Money Raised: $10,000 Gallery ZachSeasons.png|Battle of the Seasons ZachRivals2.png|Rivals II ZachFA.png|Free Agents ZachExes2.png|Battle of the Exes II ZachCvS.png|Champs vs. Stars Trivia *Zach made a surprise appearance during Episode 9 of Battle of the Bloodlines as a 'heavy hitter' to compete against Mike in the Pit. Category:Cast Members Category:Male Cast Members Category:Real World Cast Members Category:The Real World: San Diego (2011) Category:Battle of the Seasons (2012) Category:Rivals II Category:Free Agents Category:Battle of the Exes II Category:Battle of the Bloodlines Category:Invasion of the Champions Category:Champs vs. Stars Category:Vendettas Category:Winners Category:Disqualified Cast Members